Computer system management as currently implemented relies heavily on such known management platforms as Hewlett-Packard Co.'s (“HP”) OpenView, IBM's NetView, Sun Microsystem's SunNet Manager, and others. These platforms are typically used with third party tools that perform the specific tasks required to manage particular devices, including Intel-based PC desktop computers and server systems, network devices such as hubs, bridges, and routers, and other similar equipment. Examples of these third party tools include HP's NetServer Assistant for managing the NetServer line of computers and Interconnect Manager used for managing network devices such as routers. As a general rule, these tools are complex, expensive, and difficult to use without extensive training.